Aux enfants d'un temps
by Lueur
Summary: Après la chute de Lord Voldemort, tous les élèves de Poudlard redoublent. Ainsi Harry, Ron et Hermione recommencent leur septième année. Poudlard a été vite reconstruit et aucune trace visible ne demeure. Mais un cœur se remet plus difficilement qu'un châ
1. L'oubli des sourires

Tous les personnages sauf Lise Cardel et Jonathan Dick sont la propriété exclusive de J Tous les personnages sauf Lise Cardel et Jonathan Dick sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice (sinon celui de plaisir) de cette Fanfiction.

**Résumé :** _Après la chute de Lord Voldemort, tous les élèves de Poudlard redoublent. Ainsi Harry, Ron et Hermione recommencent leur septième année. Poudlard a été vite reconstruit et aucune trace visible ne demeure. Mais un cœur se remet plus difficilement qu'un château, cette fois le danger est plus subtil. L'instabilité de Ron le pousse à bout et le force à haïr Harry petit à petit à cause d'un simple malentendu, l'amitié de ces 7 années résiste tant bien que mal à la jalousie..._

_Le nouveau ministère veut remettre ses dossiers à l'ordre du jour et demande à Harry Potter de témoigner pour prouver l'innocence de son défunt parrain et réécrire l'histoire; mais ce sont 13 ans qu'il faut corriger, destituer un héros et honorer un assassin présumé. Harry devra faire preuve d'un aplomb sans égal pour convaincre la cour._

_Les parents de Neville Londubat qui n'avaient pas pu être tué par Bellatrix étaient surveillés par Lise Cardel infirmière en chef et Mangemorte qui a veillé à les maintenir dans un état de "démence" pendant 17 longues années parce qu'ils étaient au courant de "trop de choses"; notamment de la prophétie; mais maintenant que Lise Cardel est à Azkaban les Londubat reprennent vie et raison._

_L'heure des deuils est arrivée; maintenant que l'on a rangé les armes, les larmes naissent au coin des yeux et perdent chaque protagoniste dans un tourbillon infernal. Au prises avec la réalité de ces absences plus douloureuses que jamais chacun tente de renaître de ses cendres. Mais Harry est si fragile qu'il commence à perdre pied comme si la paix le tuait lentement mais sûrement. Ron sombre doucement dans la jalousie et la haine car Harry lui aurait volé la seule chose qui lui reste...Ginny et Hermione plus fortes essaient de comprendre cette dégradation mais y arriveront-elles à temps ?_

**Rating : **Etant donné que que ceci est ma première Fanfiction, je ne connais pas encore les termes. On va dire que c'est une histoire tragique.

**Warning : **Cette histoire convient à tout âge. Il y a quelques allusions concernant des relations sexuelles mais elles sont légères.

Chapitre 1: L'oubli des sourires

L'argent pâle de la lune s'était frayé un chemin jusque la haute tour du dortoir des Gryffondors. Remontant cette étrange route de lueur douce une chouette aussi blanche que les rayons lunaires s'envolait pesamment, découpant la silhouette ronde de l'astre de nuit. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre deux grands yeux verts la regardait s'éloigner. Finalement les prunelles d'émeraude quittèrent l'oiseau de nuit avant de se tourner vers le lit à baldaquin. Celui du haut était occupé par un grand garçon mince aux cheveux de feu. Dans la pénombre, Harry ne distinguait que la silhouette floue de l'adolescent endormi mais l'imaginait sans mal. Sept ans que le jeune sorcier connaissait et chérissait ce visage comme celui du frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un soupir léger s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourtant ses yeux n'eurent pas l'éclat joyeux habituel en regardant ce frère rêver paisiblement. Pendant des années le Gryffondor avait puisé ses forces dans l'azur des prunelles de Ron ; il s'était ressourcé au cœur de l'amitié puissante qui les entourait comme une aura. Les sourires, les colères, les peines et les aventures avaient forgé une histoire commune aux deux garçons. Mais comment faire lorsque le frère s'en va doucement ? Son regard bleu fuyant les prunelles de Harry ; puis sa tête qui se détournait avec pudeur, ses paroles qui se ratifiaient... Le sourire qui mourrait sur ses lèvres à son approche et la colère miroitant dans le peu de regards qu'il captait encore. Qu'avait-il fait ? Est-ce que Sirius le délaisserait aussi un jour ? Pour cette chose qu'il avait fait. Cet événement sans nom qui avait tout chamboulé. C'était ces questions qui avaient poussé Harry à écrire à son parrain. Juste quelques nouvelles pour ne pas perdre le contact. La chaleur des lettres maladroites du fugitif lui manquait. Tout lui manquait et jamais il n'était rassasié depuis que Ron avait cessé d'être son frère. Harry passa une main énergique sur son visage pour effacer les marques invisibles de larmes intérieures. Les draps froids l'accueillirent sans douceur, lui arrachant un frisson. Harassé le jeune sorcier s'allongea et tira ses lunettes rondes. Comme s'il avait pleuré, sa vision était désormais floue. Pour échapper aux lignes incertaines que traçait sa vue défaillante il ferma les yeux. Malgré ce qu'Harry aurait pu penser, il s'endormit très vite. Le chagrin épuise, et l'épuisement endort.

Pendant ce temps Hope s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Son esprit avait bien enregistré les paroles de son maître. "Sirius" était le destinataire le plus récurrent des lettres de Harry mais aussi le plus difficile à trouver. Ses grandes ailes battirent lentement, se ménageant pour le long voyage à venir. Un courant froid fit voler ses plumes d'un blanc pures ; le fin lacet de cuir tenant la lettre claqua sur sa serre droite. N'y prenant garde la chouette continua sa course qui ne faisait que débuter ; emportant avec elle les questionnements d'un adolescent perdu.

Lorsque l'horizon s'enveloppa d'un rayon d'or indiquant l'éveil de l'astre du jour, la vie s'étira dans le château encore tout ensommeillé. Harry chaussa ses lunettes puis posa son regard sur le lit du haut: Vide... Ron ne l'avait pas attendu. Le Gryffondor descendit poussa un soupir, bien décidé à mettre les choses au claires. Il coincerait son amie pendant le cours de botanique. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce soudain changement. Hors les pires chagrins naissent des souffrances orphelines de raison. Vivifié par cette idée l'adolescent se força à mettre son pied droit dans son chausson. Puis il imposa au gauche de se poser dans l'autre chausson en pensant à la lettre envoyée hier soir. Finissant par s'obliger à se lever en pensant à Hermione beaucoup plus chaleureuse le Gryffondor descendit dans la salle commune.

Hermione était déjà à table mais n'avait pas commencé à manger, elle l'attendait. Par contre Ron était invisible. Le jeune sorcier lança un regard étonné à son amie qui lui répondit par la même perplexité. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient leur complicité leur permettait de communiquer par regard. C'était très pratique mais également difficile à supporter ; surtout lorsqu'on est un grand mystérieux comme Harry qui essayait de cacher ses émotions aux autres comme à lui-même. Mais une amie comme Hermione était toujours là pour briser les barrières des non-dit.

**-Salut Harry. Non, je ne sais pas où est Ron.** -Fit-elle en répondant à la question implicite du regard vert du Gryffondor-**Et je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu as. Je commence à en avoir assez de ne rien savoir. Il va bien falloir que l'un de vous m'explique**

**-Ce sera à Ron de le faire**-répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac et se servant un bol de céréales- **Je le cherchais pour ça. Figure-toi que je ne suis au courant de rien justement. Sinon, moi je n'ai rien, c'est lui qui...**

**-Harry**-Elle le coupa sèchement, trop à son goût; aussi se rattrapa-t-elle en s'adoucissant légèrement- **Je vois ta tête au petit déjeuner chaque matin depuis sept ans. Tu es dépeigné, tu as les lunettes de travers, l'air endormi mais le sourire aux lèvres. Je te connais par cœur, mieux qu'une potion et le dernier ingrédient manque ce matin. S'il n'est pas là c'est que tu l'as perdu. Et on ne perd jamais rien sans raison. Moi par exemple j'oublie mes affaires parce que je pense à autre chose; que je rê...**

**-Dans ce cas, elle existe mais je ne connais pas cette raison.**

**-N'essaye pas de jouer la carte du mystère avec moi**

**-Je te le promets... Ron paraît fâché mais je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fais. Je compte le coincer pendant le cours de Chourave. Au moins, là il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Essaye de m'aider en refusant, s'il demande de faire équipe avec toi**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le plafond magique était gris et quelques nuages se promenaient paresseusement, poussés par un vent léger apparemment

**-Pourquoi je me fourre toujours dans vos histoires ?**

**-Parce que tu es notre amie**-Fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, un sourire apparaissant enfin au bord de ses lèvres; aussi timide que le soleil matinal- **Et que les amis se font toujours embarquer dans les aventures rocambolesques malgré eux. Regarde moi pendant vos interminables disputes**

**-Oh ça va hein** -Fit-elle légèrement contrariée-

Ils finirent de manger en devisant des cours de la journée et des devoirs faits où oubliés dans un coin de la mémoire. Harry apprit ainsi par la bouche d'Hermione qu'il devrait s'en vouloir mortellement et rater le déjeuner pour rédiger le devoir de sortilèges. Leur discussion était amicale mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Ron. Harry poussa un soupir en songeant à son meilleur ami. Mais qui ou quoi lui avait volé Ron ? La grande salle se vida finalement mais Harry ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'une main féminine passe devant lui comme un essuie-glace chassant les pluies rêveuses qui embrumaient le garçon.

**-Hum hum**

Ce petit raclement de gorge fit sursauter Harry qui rangea précipitamment sa main sur ses genoux, à l'abri sous la nappe. Malgré les deux ans d'eaux écoulées sous les ponts le souvenir d'une certaine Ombrage restait suffisamment cuisant pour le faire réagir ainsi. Hermione n'avait pas fait exprès certes mais avait parfaitement imité le crapaud de rose vêtu qui leur avait servi d'inquisitrice à Poudlard. En rebroussant le chemin de la table sa main droite avait heurtée violemment son bol; créant un avis de tempête au coeur de la mer de lait crémeux. Les céréales restantes tanguèrent comme de pauvres marins naufragés et le sursaut qu'eut Harry, heurtant le pied de table de son genou fini de les achever; renversant le bol et imbibant le Jean de Harry du liquide

**-Harry, Harry**

Fit la Gryffondor en se contrôlant pour ne pas éclater de rire. D'une main habile elle agita sa baguette puis murmura récurvite. Le Jean de l'adolescent retrouva sa couleur d'origine mais pas les joues de Harry qui restèrent rouges un bon moment; contrastant joliment avec ses yeux verts d'ailleurs. Puis il redevint sérieux en franchissant les lourdes portes de chêne du château pour rejoindre le parc, bifurquant vers les serres. Une touffe de cheveux roux apparut et lui sauta aux yeux dès qu'il entra; sans un mot le Gryffondor s'approcha de Ron, une boule serrée dans sa gorge. Il eut un flash back et se revit à douze ans s'activer avec les autres pour récolter le pue de Bulbop pour sauver Hermione, Colin et les autres figés par le regard du Basilic. Ce moment avait été une rude épreuve; mais au moins les deux garçons l'avaient passée ensemble.

**-Hermione tu... ?** -commença Ron sans un regard pour son amie-

**-Non** -Elle le coupa sèchement, exaspérée par les enfantillages des deux Gryffondors, et encore plus par le fait que Ron se serve d'elle pour mettre de l'espace entre Harry et lui.-**Je suis avec Neville**

Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry pour le pousser envers leur ami. Le regard du Gryffondor était fuyant derrière ses lunettes rondes. On aurait dit que le jeune sorcier craignait que les yeux du rouquin ne le brûlent s'ils les fixaient. Auraient-ils peur tous deux ? Peur de quoi ? D'une fin ?.

En silence toujours le jeune sorcier posa sa baguette sur la table, à côté de celle de Ron. Leurs deux livres-l'un d'eux très usé- leur plume et notes étaient posées non loin mais Hermione avait raison. Quelque chose manquait à la potion, et sur cette table également. Où étaient leurs sourires ? Harry repensa aux cours où lui et son ami n'avaient rien écoutés sous le regard furieux de la Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient faits mordre par des plantes carnivores ou brûlés par des fleurs suspectes en ne faisant pas attention mais au moins ils riaient bien. Ce cours promettait d'être d'un ennui mortel si Harry ne faisait rien. Encouragé par un regard mi-exaspéré mi-compatissant d'Hermione l'adolescent se rapprocha de Ron tout en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon

**-Ron**-Chuchota-t-il

**-Le scalpel est sur la table**

**-Oui oui je sais mais...Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-D'abord on prélève un échantillon de la plante pour savoir si elle est mûre puis on...**

**-Arrête !-**Fit Harry bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Les voisins se retournèrent et l'adolescent leur jeta un coup d'oeil tellement furieux que les plus curieux se ravisèrent finalement après avoir soutenu son regard quelques instants-**De faire l'idiot**-Finit-il sur un ton bien plus bas mais non moins énervé-**Et de me considérer comme tel par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Dis-moi franchement, parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ...vraiment pas**-finit-il sur un ton inquisiteur comme s'il cherchait encore tout en parlant à son ami-

**-Rien** Répondit Ron d'une voix laconique qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Une fois de plus il détourna les yeux en songeant pour lui-même

_Rien pour moi justement, là est bien le problème_

Harry, furieux quant à lui rempota mal la plante qui le mordit. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur qui interpella les autres; les rires fusèrent, car c'est vrai ces plantes bien que carnivores n'étaient pas très vives. Pour se faire mordre comme ça il fallait vraiment être plongé dans son monde. Ce que Harry était, plongé dans ses questionnements sur les sourires oubliés d'aujourd'hui. Ron ne s'inquiéta même pas pour sa morsure, il ne se moquait pas mais ne compatissait pas non plus; neutre, absent. Aurait-il oublié leur amitié à cause d'une faute grave de Harry ? Aurait-il oublié leurs sourires d'antan?

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et le Gryffondor regarda Hermione, désormais plus inquiète qu'exaspérée. Elle avait pensé que la morsure de la plante carnivore attiserait au moins une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ron; mais ça n'avait été nullement le cas. Son ton froid que la jeune fille ne définissait pas l'avait aussi interpellée. D'où le rouquin tenait-il cette façon de parler glaciale ? On l'aurait dit imbibée d'un violent venin qui voulait tuer. Tuer qui ? Tuer quoi ? Harry ?...Non quand même pas. Les temps changeaient, les enfants grandissaient mais le fil normal de la vie ne présageait pas ce genre de revirement habituellement. Pas un changement aussi radical qui s'était effectué en quelques mois à peine. Elle acquis la certitude intime que Ron était malade. Mais de quelle maladie était-il atteint et pourquoi ? Tout avait une raison songeait-elle...On ne perd pas son sourire sans raison; mais Harry disait vrai. Bien qu'elle existe cette raison était inconnue...Encore inconnue car Hermione comptait bien découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le front de Ron était brûlant de fièvre tout comme ses veines qui se consumaient sous l'effet d'une bouillonnement intense. Comment Harry osait-il demander son erreur de façon aussi détachée ? Le jeune sorcier qui avait été son meilleur ami lui avait volé une chose si précieuse sous prétexte qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il avait arraché à l'adolescent perdu l'une des seule choses qui lui restait. Ron serra les poings et courut dans le parc pour semer les deux sorciers étonnés et inquiets. L'air frais gifla son visage et les nuages peu nombreux du matin s'affermissaient désormais, se faisant plus ombrageux. Ron s'adossa à un arbre et laissa glisser la bretelle de son sac à terre. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer. Le sorcier se souvenait tout comme Harry de leurs moments heureux mais aucun sourire ne fleura ses lèvres. Ils les avait oublié, ces moments de joie n'avaient été que des stratagèmes de la part du Gryffondor. Comment Ron avait-il put penser un instant que le célèbre Harry Potter s'intéresserait à lui un seul instant ? Non ce qui avait attiré son "meilleur ami" c'était sa richesse...L'une de celles qu'il avait possédé pendant si longtemps: L'amour de sa mère.

Précisément l'adolescent vit les marches de l'escalier se dessiner devant lui et sa propre silhouette se matérialiser. Sa mère se tenait devant la porte d'un placard, aux prises avec un épouvantard. Ron se demanda si sa plus grande peur avait été la même il y a deux ans dans le square Grimmaud où Molly était revenue en pleurs vers Maugrey qui l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de la même créature. On lui avait juste raconté rapidement mais sans détails. Par contre cet été Ron était bien là. La rage empreignant ses traits lui étaient si peu commune qu'on pourrait ne pas le reconnaître. Depuis la rentrée déjà elle menaçait, s'installant en lui à chaque minute passées; à chaque nuit qui apportait son lot de rêves et souvenirs. Il se rappelait dans l'ombre...C'était un jour banal pour devenir LE jour fatal, celui de trop. Au Terrier Molly Weasley la mère de Ron voulait se débarrasser d'un épouvantard. Ces sales bestioles avaient le pouvoir de dénicher vos peurs pour les rejouer en face de vous. Pour le rouquin c'était souvent une araignée géante...Le garçon avait été attiré tout comme sa mère par un vacarme assourdissant et s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers. Molly venait d'arriver et elle avait tendu sa baguette. L'épouvantard avait surgit devant elle et révélé l'une de ses plus grands peur. SA plus grande peur asséna la petite conscience logé en Ron. C'était un corps; un corps sans vie allongé sur le sol. Mais ce n'était certainement pas Percy, ni Arthur, ni Fred ou georges...Encore moins Ron ou Ginny...Harry...Harry Potter !! Voilà la plus grande crainte de sa mère : perdre Harry; ce septième fils qu'elle avait adopté. Son préféré, le héro, le garçon parfait, le martyre.

Dès que Harry Potter arrivait chez eux Molly le choyait alors que Ron devait s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères comme tout le monde. Harry le faisait parce qu'il le demandait ! Molly lui avait envoyé une Beuglante à lui en seconde année pour la voiture volant. Dès qu'il faisait un cauchemar tout le monde écoutait Harry Potter; le grand ! le fort, le beau Harry. Le pauvre, il avait vécu sous la tyrannie des méchants Dursley...Il avait vu ses parents mourir; alors on le chouchoutait. A croire que souffrir était un droit ! Lui il faisait un cauchemar que Fred et Georges se moquaient de lui et qu'on classait l'affaire. Molly était fière de Harry, il y avait de quoi ! Il s'était battu contre Voldemort, c'était le meilleur joueur de Quidditch depuis plus d'un siècle...Un garçon mûr, intelligent, courageux, c'était...c'était lui et c'était bien là le problème.

Ron avait beau chercher un défaut il ne trouvait pas. Lui il avait peur d'une araignée; maladroit, moyen sans être nul mais pas brillant non plus. Même en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! En troisième année Harry faisait un patronus alors que lui balbutiait encore à une espèce de fumée étrange. Finalement Molly avait raison de préférer Harry n'est-ce pas ? Ce dernier avait perdu ses parents mais était-ce une raison pour voler sa mère...Et son père aussi qui adorait tellement parler de ces "choses" moldues avec son ami.

Ron se sentait mal depuis bientôt deux mois mais sa mère s'en fichait ! Il avait maigrit et l'on aurait dit Harry teint en roux sortant de chez les Dursley. Bon le fait qu'il ait beaucoup grandit n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi penser; ni que faire. D'un côté comment trahir son meilleur ami par de telles pensées ? Mais de l'autre ça faisait tellement mal de tant briller par son absence. Oui, en présence de Harry, Ron se sentait absent, nul, minuscule, inutile...Le rouquin éprouvait toujours cette rage folle; envers Harry mais lui-même aussi.

Se relevant du tronc contre lequel il était appuyé l'adolescent se dirigea vers le bord du lac il se prit à imaginer que le poulpe géant ne l'attrape et le dévore. Ce serait triste mais pas inconsolable; tandis qu'Harry Potter...On en parlerait des jours et des jours, et sa mère serait rongée de chagrin. Après tout l'épouvantard ne lui avait-il pas montré le corps de son ami comme plus grande peur ? Ron était en colère également, parce que Harry était vu comme un héro mais qu'il n'avait presque rien fait seul.

Qui avait vaincu l'échiquier de Mc Gonagall; lui, le filet du diable c'était Hermione tout comme les potions...Et le basilic ! Pour Sirius les deux jeunes sorciers l'avaient aussi aidé...Mais ça c'était oublié; c'était oublié que Ron pouvait aussi faire des cauchemars terrifiants sur leurs escapades dans la forêt interdite. Le Gryffondor se détesta de penser cela et de trouver que c'était la vérité en plus...Et Hermione dans tout ça ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus...Observant son visage dans la glace sage du lac le garçon le trouva changé, amaigri, plus dur, plus douloureux. Quel égoïste faisait-il ? Harry avait tellement souffert et lui il enrageait en pensant à la chance de ce dernier. Il se dégoûtait tiens !

**-Quel idiot !**

Lança-t-il au hasard, s'injuriant tout autant que Harry. Et ce poulpe géant il n'aurait pas faim par hasard ? Mais après une demi-heure d'attente; de songes confus et d'énervement il était clair que la grosse bestiole velue elle-même ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait besoin de s'essouffler, de se fatiguer pour ne plus penser ces choses horribles sur son meilleur ami...son Frère; celui que préférait Molly. Ron secoua aussitôt la tête; ses cheveux roux mi-long suivant le mouvement. Sans prévenir, prit d'une inspiration subite le garçon se mit à courir comme pour fuir ses idées noires, se fuir lui-même en fait. C'est ainsi que le Rouquin arriva De l'autre côté du lac; Ron était fatigué comme prévu mais seule sa rage c'était effacée; pas son amertume. Il sentait une flèche lui transpercer le coeur et ce n'était pas un point de côté qu'il fallait blâmer. C'était pour ça...Pour tout ça que le Gryffondor avait, depuis déjà trop longtemps, oublié ses sourires ...


	2. Cendres Fragiles Partie 1

Chapitre 1: L'oubli des sourires Tous les personnages sauf Lise Cardel et Jonathan Dick sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice (sinon celui de plaisir) de cette Fanfiction.

**Résumé :** _Après la chute de Lord Voldemort, tous les élèves de Poudlard redoublent. Ainsi Harry, Ron et Hermione recommencent leur septième année. Poudlard a été vite reconstruit et aucune trace visible ne demeure. Mais un cœur se remet plus difficilement qu'un château, cette fois le danger est plus subtil. L'instabilité de Ron le pousse à bout et le force à haïr Harry petit à petit à cause d'un simple malentendu, l'amitié de ces 7 années résiste tant bien que mal à la jalousie..._

_Le nouveau ministère veut remettre ses dossiers à l'ordre du jour et demande à Harry Potter de témoigner pour prouver l'innocence de son défunt parrain et réécrire l'histoire; mais ce sont 13 ans qu'il faut corriger, destituer un héros et honorer un assassin présumé. Harry devra faire preuve d'un aplomb sans égal pour convaincre la cour._

_Les parents de Neville Londubat qui n'avaient pas pu être tué par Bellatrix étaient surveillés par Lise Cardel infirmière en chef et Mangemorte qui a veillé à les maintenir dans un état de "démence" pendant 17 longues années parce qu'ils étaient au courant de "trop de choses"; notamment de la prophétie; mais maintenant que Lise Cardel est à Azkaban les Londubat reprennent vie et raison._

_L'heure des deuils est arrivée; maintenant que l'on a rangé les armes, les larmes naissent au coin des yeux et perdent chaque protagoniste dans un tourbillon infernal. Au prises avec la réalité de ces absences plus douloureuses que jamais chacun tente de renaître de ses cendres. Mais Harry est si fragile qu'il commence à perdre pied comme si la paix le tuait lentement mais sûrement. Ron sombre doucement dans la jalousie et la haine car Harry lui aurait volé la seule chose qui lui reste...Ginny et Hermione plus fortes essaient de comprendre cette dégradation mais y arriveront-elles à temps ?_

**Rating : **Etant donné que que ceci est ma première Fanfiction, je ne connais pas encore les termes. On va dire que c'est une histoire tragique.

**Warning : **Cette histoire convient à tout âge. Il y a quelques allusions concernant des relations sexuelles mais elles sont légères.

Harry sortait des serres ; déboussolé. Le parc était moins luxuriant et la forêt encore abîmée. Tout Poudlard portait encore les traces de SON passage. Heureusement ses narines de serpent avaient cessé d'avaler goulûment l'air, ses yeux sans paupières étaient clos désormais et ses fidèles en fuite. Le Gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés ; il restait là, toujours déboussolé pourtant. Le sourire qui avait teinté ses lèvres n'avait été qu'éphémère, une autre menace pesait maintenant sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas la haine d'un mage noire qui courbait son échine mais une ombre plus inquiétante encore, la perte d'un amour. Harry se dirigea encore une fois vers la source de cet amour fraternel qui s'en allait doucement pour tenter le retenir, la démarche hésitante comme une barque hésite à sortir du port à cause d'un avis de tempête. Les yeux rivés sur son ami essoufflé près de la berge, l'adolescent décida finalement de stopper son élan. Le voir ainsi, avec cette rage inconnue défigurant ses traits était trop effrayant. Il resta un moment immobile, silencieux, invisible. Le temps chagrin ne se décidait toutefois pas à pleurer et les nuages demeuraient gris sans déverser leur pluie. Les prunelles d'émeraude du Gryffondor dévisageaient On de loin, n'osant fixer directement la silhouette dégingandée du grand rouquin.

C'était plus difficile de survivre à la mort lente d'un amour qu'à un Avada Kedavra. Harry se rappela avoir regardé Voldemort dans les yeux pour leur dernier combat et le voici désormais incapable de fixer ceux d'azur de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait connu de terribles chamboulements depuis ledécès de Fred mais était-ce la raison qui le poussait à s'éloigner le jeune sorcier à l'écart ? Tenait-il Harry pour responsable ? Cela paraissait improbable car c'était bien après le décès de son frère que le Rouquin avait commencé à changer. Une boule serra sa gorge lorsqu'il se rappela leur regard complice jusque dans la douleur lors de l'enterrement de l'aîné de Ron. Soudain Harry sentit une pression sur son bras et se retourna vivement

**-Ron ?**

Un hululement surprit lui répondit. Trop grave pour être celui de Hope sa nouvelle chouette des neiges-L'ancienne ayant été tué par Voldemort, celle-ci lui ressemblait beaucoup-. L'adolescent soupira et regarda une fois encore en direction de la silhouette floue toujours penchée pour récupérer son souffle. Puis il posa ses yeux sur son épaule et vit le hibou grand duc brun qui y était perché. Le vent ébouriffa ses ailes et l'oiseau de nuit répondit par un second Hululement tout en tendant sa patte. Le Gryffondor s'en saisit; une écriture stricte et propre avait rédigé un court message.

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau je vous prie, j'ai quelques points à éclaircir avec vous. Je vous y attend. Soyez devant la gargouille à 16h15 précisément aujourd'hui._

_Cordialement,_

_La directrice de Poudlard: Madame M. Mc Gonagall__ »_

Harry poussa un soupir, offrit une caresse à l'oiseau puis se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir. De toutes façons il n'aurait pas le courage de parler à Ron ; l'essai pendant le cours de Chourave l'avait totalement lessivé. Le Gryffondor poussa les lourdes portes de chêne puis monta dans la salle commune remplie de monde malgré le beau temps. Le pan du mur droit était encore noircit par le passage des Mangemorts mais la plupart de l'école avait pu être reconstruite. L'adolescent chiffonna la missive de Mc Gonagall et la rangea dans sa poche. Il passa devant quelques premières années qui n'avaient plus besoin de voir sa cicatrice pour le reconnaître désormais. Ses yeux verts ne leur rendirent qu'un vague salut face à leur admiration, dans un coin le jeune sorcier repéra Neville, lui aussi devenu assez célèbre. Les gens le voyaient comme celui qui avait tué le terrifiant serpent de Voldemort et le leader de la résistance au cœur de Poudlard cette année; celle où Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été absents. C'est pourquoi les examens avaient été annulés et que tous les septièmes années de l'an précédent avaient automatiquement redoublés pour reprendre un programme normal et effacer les mauvais enseignements des mangemorts infiltrés.

**-C'est comme si cette année n'avait jamais existé; qu'elle avait été juste une coupure dans nos vies; mais pendant l'été on a pleuré nos morts, Poudlard a été reconstruit et le choixpeau a réparti de nouveaux arrivants. Quand à nous nous sommes là pour notre dernière année d'étude. C'était comme si l'été dernier avait été la fin de notre sixième année.**

Neville l'avait donc remarqué. L'air sombre il tripotait sa plume sans rien écrire. Harry s'assit à côté de lui; qu'il avait été bête de croire que la vie redeviendrait sourire après Voldemort. Finalement, sa disparition brutale en avait choqué plus d'un. Neville le premier perdait la notion du temps. Il avait perdu dans l'espace vide une année entière de sa vie; cette première septième année où il s'était levé contre les Mangemorts. Où était-elle partie cette année, pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie si vite sans avoir le temps de faire son deuil ? Pendant l'été personne n'avait chômé. Poudlard ne gardait presque aucune trace du passage de Voldemort et de ses fidèles, personne n'avait pensé que certains auraient eu besoin de voir les ruines encore un moment pour s'y recueillir et assimiler cette année pour mieux passer à autre chose

**-Allons Neville. Bien sûr que si, personne n'oublie.**

**-Les gens essayent d'oublier pas de se souvenir. C'est affreux Harry, ils veulent effacer mais quels égoïstes. En supprimant le passage et les cicatrices ils supprimeront aussi nos héros. Tonks, Lupin...Sont-ils comme ces Ruines ? Et Georges et tant d'autres. Pourquoi se précipiter à tout reconstruire, à faire comme si de rien n'était**

**-Ne sois pas si pessimiste voyons, tu sais on a reconstruit Poudlard au plus vite mais ce n'est que du matériel, On ne fera pas ça pour les êtres humains. On ne les recouvrera pas avec du neuf; je sais que tout le monde se souvient d'eux.**

**-Tu penses ? Tu sais, c'est dur de voir mes parents dans le même état. J'aurais voulu qu'ils sachent que j'ai fais de mon mieux**

**-Ils le savent au fond Neville. Voldemort a détruit une partie de leur esprit, mais pas tout...Pas tout, c'est promis**_**.**__ -L'adolescent frémit mais Harry s'empressa de continuer__**-**_**On peut dire son nom tu sais, il ne reviendra plus, il n'est plus là et tu l'as suffisamment combattu pour dire son patronyme sans trembler**

Neville se leva doucement comme épris d'une grande lassitude. Harry tentait de lui remonter le moral mais il était tout aussi pessimiste que lui, tout aussi perturbé et le jeune Londubat le savait. L'autre soir il avait vu le Gryffondor écrire sa lettre et le nom du destinataire prononcé du bout des lèvres...Neville n'avait rien dit mais savait que la nouvelle chouette blanche du sorcier reviendrait avec la même lettre. Pauvre Harry, quand accepterait-il de s'occuper de lui au lieu de jouer les héros ? Quand verrait-il ses propres faiblesses et admettrait-il que pour lui aussi...La reconstruction immédiate de Poudlard, l'habileté à effacer tout ce temps le choquait autant que lui ? Neville finit de ranger sa chaise en la faisant légèrement racler le sol pareil à celui d'avant.

**-Dans les yeux de mes parents; Tu-sais-q...Enfin Vol...demort est toujours présent. Il a laissé ses marques en eux; eux n'ont pas oublié c'est au fond de leur mémoire. C'est juste qu'ils ont oublié comment l'on se souvient.**

**-Tout s'oublie, même les sourires Neville. Tout s'oublie même les marques noircies sur les murs meurtris et les ruines sauf ceux que l'on a perdu, je te le promets.**

Fit Harry avec douceur en regardant l'adolescent s'éloigner. Il avait cru que ses parents sortiraient de leur folie après la fin du mage noir. Un peu comme dans ces dessins animés où la mort du méchant sorcier signifie l'élimination de tous ses mauvais sorts. Il avait cru pour survivre simplement. Harry se retourna pour monter dans son dortoir. Arrivé en haut d'un pas lourd et éreinté il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Poudlard avait certes retrouvé son aspect mais la vie qui y régnait non. Le professeur Rogue n'enseignait plus les potions, Dumbledore n'était plus directeur, quelques élèves morts manquaient dans les couloirs également...Il y avait aussi Ron; et autre chose mais dont Harry se souvenait plus...Il eut le pressentiment que cet oubli lui reviendrait en pleine figure comme un boomerang mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En regardant par la fenêtre le jeune sorcier sentit cette idée se renforcer. Autre chose avait changé, quelque chose d'important mais que son esprit refusait en profondeur. Comme pour se sentir moins seul. Haussant les épaules de dépit le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé et s'endormit. C'était le début d'après-midi pourtant, et ses cours avaient été loin d'être épuisant. Mais la mémoire...La mémoire tirait toute l'énergie et l'extérioriser avec Neville; tout en revoyant les différences par rapport au passé était vraiment fatiguant.

La lueur douce d'une fin d'après-midi paisible et plus dégagée que le matin caressa son visage et le sortit de son demi-sommeil. Plusieurs fois, légèrement fiévreux l'adolescent s'était éveillé; posant son regard sur le réveil à ses côtés. Les aiguilles étaient floues sans ses lunettes et il se concentrait sur celle des heures, plus docile. Plissant les yeux il parvenait à entrevoir un point à peu près précis. D'abord sur le 14h puis le même chiffre mais l'aiguille l'avait presque quitté. La troisième fois, elle avait atteint le 16. Le jeune sorcier allait refermer les yeux lorsqu'il sursauta en se souvenant que 16h avait une signification particulière en ce jour. Il attrapa ses lunettes et sa vue rectifiée tomba sur l'aiguille des minutes...13. La petite soeur du réveil, toute folle comme d'habitude galopait au rythme d'un tic tac effréné, Mais Harry eut l'impression que sa course s'était encore amplifiée. Comme s'il était en retard quelque part le temps semblait bien hémophile. Le jeune sorcier émergeant à peine de sa léthargie laissa dériver ses yeux verts sur les alentours; Sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller et ses lunettes glissèrent légèrement. De ce fait son oeil droit regardait par-dessus et le gauche voyait correctement. Lorsque l'aiguille des secondes courrait dans son champ de vision elle passait soudainement de visible à floue, de nette à furtive...

Il resta un instant ainsi, un instant de trop lui souffla son inconscient qui se souvenait d'un rendez-vous...Oui mais lequel ? L'aiguille des minutes sautilla à "cloche-pied" jusqu'au 14 et le regard du Gryffondor sur un papier posé à côté. L'écriture y était totalement floue, comme la peinture d'un tableau encore fraîche et sur laquelle une main était passée rageusement, telle une griffe. Retirant une main de dessous sa tête le sorcier grimaça et serra légèrement le poing. A force d'être appuyé dessus elle était toute engourdie et envahie de fourmis. Cependant, de plus en plus agacé par cette impression de retard il ne s'y attarda pas plus et prit le papier entre ses doigts encore endoloris par les picotements désagréable. Inclinant doucement la tête Harry fixa le papier de son oeil gauche; là où son verre de lunette était bien mis.

16h15...Bureau de Mc Gonagall...L'adolescent sentit son cerveau lui envoyer une onde puissante d'adrénaline. Maudissant son oubli et bénissant sa fièvre légère qui l'avait éveillé juste à temps le Gryffondor bondit sur ses pieds. Le lit gardait sur ses draps, la forme de sa silhouette mais Harry ne prit même pas le temps de l'aplanir d'un geste de la main. Ce fut tout juste s'il remit ses lunettes droites avant de partir en courant; bousculant Seamus Finnigean au passage en s'excusant au vol de quelques mots. Un autre oubli, quelque chose qu'il avait mal fait trottait dans sa tête. Mais quel était cet oubli qu'il paierait cher ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, ces temps-ci son esprit et son coeur étaient un peu trop à l'envers pour se souvenir autrement que par fragments.

Le Gryffondor courut tout le long du chemin, son coeur bondissant bientôt plus vite que l'aiguille des secondes elles-même. Il était épuisé, sa fièvre bien que très légère lui donnait le tourni. Le Gryffondor se forçait vraiment, c'était difficile de remettre son corps en marche après une après-midi passée immobilisé à somnoler perdu dans l'espace temps. Plus tôt ou peut-être plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait pensé il se trouva devant la gargouille. Il était 16 h 20 et un regard bleu le regardait arriver d'un air intransigeant. Harry leva ses yeux sur le scintillement qu'offrait ceux de la nouvelle directrice derrière ses lunettes carrées, si semblables à celle de Dumbledore. Cependant la couleur des branches et du contour n'étaient pas dorés et l'air de malice de ses prunelles d'azur tout aussi semblables à celles l'ancien directeur de Poudlard était absent. Totalement absent. Bien que ce regard ne soit pas méchant il déstabilisa l'adolescent qui baissa doucement la tête. Ca faisait déjà un certain nombre de fois déjà cette année que le Gryffondor fuyait un regard, d'abord celui de Ron puis celui de Neville et maintenant Minerva. Pourtant il les avait gardé rivés dans ceux de Voldemort. La haine était-elle plus facile à regarder que l'amour qui s'en allait, la peine du jeune Londubat et le simple mécontentement d'une professeur ? L'esprit avait de bien étranges peurs. Il semblait capable de résister aux plus grandes d'entre elle et céder devant les plus anodines.

**-Mr Potter, vous êtes en retard**

L'aiguille d'argent sur la montre de Harry passa de 30 à 31...16 minutes de retard ! Minerva Mc Gonagall le regarda longuement, tandis qu'il ne levait toujours pas la tête. Finalement, enfin les talons de la directrice claquèrent sur le sol lisse tandis que sa voix vibrait dans la tête de Harry

**-Suivez-moi je vous prie**

Le jeune sorcier fixa la main ridée, fatiguée mais ferme encore du professeur pousser la porte dans un léger grincement...

Il fut soulagé de voir que rien n'avait changé, rien ou presque. Les objets mystérieux de Dumbledore étaient toujours présents bien qu'en effectifs réduits. La pensine avait disparu ainsi que le tableau de Phineas, brûlé lors de l'invasion des mangemorts dans l'école de Sorcellerie. En revanche la petite balance en or fin était toujours là; oscillant doucement sur le bureau en bois de chêne. Harry quitta l'objet un instant lorsqu' une note grave et douce s'imposa à ses oreilles.

**-Fumseck ?**

Dit-il en regardant le magnifique oiseau de feu sur son perchoir. Il était étonné car le phénix s'était échappé après la mort de son maître

**-Il est revenu**

Fit Mc Gonagall avec un brin de mélancolie dans la voix. Mais bien vite son air sévère reprit le dessus. Elle désigna la chaise au Gryffondor d'un signe de la main mais resta debout, comme si le fait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore devant Harry représentait une trahison. Sa main droit attrapa lestement sa baguette qu'elle agita doucement. Un plat de gâteaux sucrés de formes animales apparut.

**-Prenez donc un gâteau Potter**

_Par automatisme Harry dénia l'offre en refusant poliment d'un signe de tête_

**-Allons, ne soyez pas ridicule**

L'image lui sauta au visage comme un éclair. Il se revit en seconde année après l'attérissage mémorable de la Ford Angelina. La femme avait proposé ces mêmes petits gâteaux-Où alors était-ce à un autre moment où il était seul ?-Mais dans tous les cas le Gryffondor se rappelait avoir eu cet échange bref, cette proposition, son refus puis la phrase de Mc Gonagall. Comme aujourd'hui la situation n'était pas vraiment la bonne pour manger des biscuits mais Mc Gonagall était Mc Gonagall on ne la changerait pas. Le Gryffondor se saisit donc d'une salamandre au gingembre et croqua dedans, se souvenant que c'était aussi ce gâteau-là qu'il avait choisi à l'époque. Ces temps-ci tout se croisait et se mêlait. Soit les choses étaient totalement différentes, soit beaucoup trop ressemblantes avec le passé. Harry soupira légèrement, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de son professeur; à milles lieux d'imaginer que c'était une histoire de biscuits qui imbibait ses yeux verts d'une telle mélancolie. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur le bon vieux temps; Mc Gonagall, renonçant à étudier plus l'expression de son élève commença à parler sur un ton grave. Dès le début sa voix était sérieuse, elle parlait désormais à un adulte et les barrières entre directrice et étudiant avaient disparu. Oui, Harry aurait juré qu'elle lui parlait plus comme un membre de l'ordre du phénix. Sa main tenait un papier roulé et non décacheté. Rien qu'au sceau le Gryffondor su que c'était une lettre du ministère.

**-Comme vous le savez, un nouveau ministère a été mis en place. Il s'agit là de cesser les amalgames avec le passé et de recommencer sur de meilleures bases avec des gens plus objectifs. Extérieurs à...hum...Tout ça voyez-vous. Le nouveau ministre Jonathan Dick a tenu a étudier les dossiers déposés en justice à la première fin du règne de Vous-savez-qui...Hum, enfin Vol...Voldemort**

En disant ce nom elle avait regardé la petite balance doré qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore. Elle semblait vouloir lui rendre hommage en prononçant le patronyme du mage noir. Elle se souvint furtivement du soir de la première destruction de Voldemort par l'enfant des Potter. Il avait éteint les lumières avec son briquet magique avant de lui proposer un "esquimau au citron" puis en entamant sa propre glace Dumbledore avait commencé à parler des événements récents en reprenant Mc Gonagall "Voldemort Minerva, ce n'est qu'un nom. Pourquoi avoir peur d'un nom ?". Elle lui avait rétorqué que tout le monde n'était pas un si grand sorcier que lui et, toujours un peu décalé quelque soit la situationil avait juste répondu "heureusement que les lumières sont éteintes, je n'ai plus rougis comme ça depuis ce fameux jour où Pompom m'a dit que j'avais de ravissants caches-oreilles"

**-Et ?**

L'encouragea le Gryfondor qui voyait les yeux bleus de la femme divaguer vers un passé qu'elle seul connaissait

**-Hum, oui pardon, je disais donc qu'il s'est penché sur ces dossiers bouclés avec un peu trop de hâte. Il est tombé sur celui de Sirius Black. En temps que membre de l'ordre du Phénix j'ai rendu public ses actes de courage et son innocence présumée mais...**

**-Sirius**_ -_répéta Harry en un écho terne. La chose qu'il avait mal fait la veille se fit un peu plus oppressante comme si elle était impatiente de se dévoiler totalement-

**-Mais il lui faut votre témoignage Potter. Cela restaurerait la vérité et le nom d'assassin devant le patronyme de Sirius Black serait gommé.**

**-Personne ne me croira**_ -_Fit Harry d'un ton préoccupé et absent. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il donc oublié ? Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue

**-Pendant longtemps c'est vrai vous avez été considéré comme fabulateur mais contrairement à ce que le ministère affirmait Vous-sa...Vol...demort était bel et bien de retour. Vous aviez dit la vérité à l'époque, aussi étrange et improbable pouvait-elle paraître. Maintenant le ministère n'est plus assez borné pour ne pas écouter la version de faits dont vous avez été le seul témoin ou presque. Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger seront aussi appelés à la barre. Mais c'est surtout vous que l'on demande.**

**-Evidement …**

_Que je suis d'accord _ne put-il rajouter, surprit par son propre élan. Mais ce dernier avait été tel qu'il était inutile à Mc Gonagall d'entendre la suite pour comprendre la même chose que ce que le jeune sorcier avait pensé ensuite. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la directrice tandis qu'elle s'assit enfin. Cependant son allure sévère reprit le dessus et elle chassa vivement une mèche grise impertinente avant de reprendre

**-L'événement serait public...Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les journalistes Potter mais Ils peuvent être d'un grand secours. L'enjeu est de taille, il s'agit de changer un pan de l'histoire. 13 ans d'histoire...Déshonorer un "héros" et honorer un "assassin". Les médias peuvent exercer une pression non négligeable en notre sens si nous coopérons avec eux. Vos devrez accepter les interviews. Je vous rassure; il s'agit de vrais journalistes et non pas des "spécialistes de potins" comme Rita Skeeter.**

**-Des...Des interviews ?**

**-Oui, vous devrez montrer aux gens que vous êtes capables d'affirmer directement ce que vous dites. Que vous vous impliquez et garantissez votre parole auprès d'eux. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Harry**_-_C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom et l'une des rares où sa voix devenait presque douce- **vous êtes connu et les gens écoutent l'avis des "personnalités". Vous n'êtes plus seulement célèbre à cause de ce "coup de chance" mais de ce que vous avez vous-même fait l'année dernière sans aucune aide ou presque**_._

**-Sans toutes ces personnes mobilisées jamais j**_**...**_-fit-il avec verve et énergie, ce qui fit sourire tristement Mc Gonagall

**-Oui mais c'est vous qui avez porté le coup final à Vol...Hum Voldemort et c'est ça que les gens retiennent**

_**-Alors Neville avait raison**_-murmura-t-il doucement, mais de façon assez audible pour que la directrice l'entende- **On oublie les vrais héros**

Mc Gonagall parut songeuse un instant comme si les paroles de Harry lui avaient rappelé quelque chose. Ce qu'il avait mal fait la veille le taraudait toujours quant à lui mais son esprit était désormais axé sur Neville et sa mine attérée

**-Au fait, en parlant de Londubat..Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas irréversible pour ses parents. Ils auraient été maintenus en état**

**-QUOI ??**

Harry se leva brutalement de sa chaise, faisant voler les pauvres biscuits. Mc Gonagall consciente de l'impact de la nouvelle ne lui en tint pas rigueur mais le fit se rasseoir d'un geste de la main, lui intimant également de rester calme d'un regard avant de se pencher légèrement, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau comme pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur et lui parler sur le ton de la confidence

_Et voilà , je suis un peu sadique sur le coup j'admets mais bon ! Vous découvrirez la suite sous peu. Sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà finit, bien au chaud sur mon Ordinateur. J'attend juste avant de le mettre. J'espère que jusqu'ici l'histoire vous plaît. A vrai dire, je ne dirais pas non pour quelques Reviews, ça ne se refuse pas, n'est-ce pas ? _


	3. Cendres Fragiles Partie 2

Chapitre 1: L'oubli des sourires Tous les personnages sauf Lise Cardel et Jonathan Dick sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice (sinon celui de plaisir) de cette Fanfiction.

**RAR :**

**Tempête Sangine :** Merci pour ta review elle me touche ! C'est la première que l'on me fait. J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer cette fic. C'est vrai, elle est un peu sombre et ça ne va pas s'arranger. A vrai dire, je voulais travailler certains sentiments déjà présents dans le livre : notamment l'amitié et ses débordements. Mais je te rassure, il y aura aussi de beaux moments ! J'espère que tu vas continuer de me suivre ; en tout cas je vais tout faire pour être à la hauteur de ton intérêt. ;)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Mais mais...Pourquoi vous me le dites à moi ? Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure Neville me parlait encore d'eux; il semblait si triste de leur état. Il n'est pas au courant c'est certain**

**-Parce que nous ne voulons pas que cela se répande comme une traînée de poudre. Après la seconde fin de Voldemort nous avons pourchassés les mangemorts en fuite. L'une d'elle, Lise Cardel devait finir le travail de Bellatrix Lestrange c'est à dire tuer les Londubat. Mais il y a eu cette nuit d'octobre où vous avez anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Londubat ont été retrouvé plus tôt que prévu par Maugrey Fol Oeil qui les a mené à Ste Mangouste. Pour les surveiller-car ils savaient certaines choses- Lise Cardel s'est arrangée pour se faire engager comme Infirmière en chef. Ses précédentes études, avant qu'elle ne devienne Mangemort aidant. Cependant les Londubat malgré la douleur, ne sont pas restés longtemps dans leur état, ce dont nous ne savions rien évidement. Petit à petit ils reprenaient des forces et leur mémoire également. Lise Cardel est devenue leur infirmière attitrée et les a replongé dans leur folie.**

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, comprenant la difficulté que pouvait avoir son interlocuteur à accepter toutes ces informations. Elle-même avait encore beaucoup de difficultés.

**-Lors de la deuxième chute du Mage Noir le nouveau ministère a fait de longues enquêtes approfondies et fouillées sur tous les domaines y comprit en son propre sein. Il ne voulait pas****commettre la même erreur que la dernière fois comprenez Potter. Ainsi ils ont retrouvé un traître dans les rangs. Celui-ci recevait souvent des lettres de Lise Cardel sous code bien sûr. Les experts ont mis du temps à le déchiffrer et à délier tous les sorts de protection mais ils y sont parvenus. Lise Cardel a été mené à Azkbazan et les Londubat sont correctement soignés désormais. Ils reprennent leurs forces doucement et seront capables de livrer leurs informations; qui entre nous, ne sont plus si importantes que ça puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est définitivement détruits. Nous supposons qu'ils avaient eu connaissance de la prophétie et la croyaient destinée à leur enfant. Ils savaient par ce biais donc, que Le Lord ne serait pas véritablement tué par la suite et qu'il était encore en vie...**

Harry aurait pu sauter de joie à l'idée d'imaginer Neville dans les bras de sa mère mais son poing s'abattit rageusement sur le bureau. Malgré ce qu'il avait vu et vécu le Gryffondor se demandait encore comment de telles personnes pouvaient survivre, avec tant de haine au coeur. Bien sûr Lise Cardel n'avait pas pensé à Neville et sa grand-mère en maintenant ses parents dans un état déplorable, pire que la mort. Non bien sûr, elle les avait même accueillit avec un sourire triste. Harry s'en voulut également car il se souvint d'une femme aux cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés; d'un sourire doux et d'une blouse blanche d'infirmière ceignant des hanches bien faite. Il n'avait rien vu.

**-Je compte sur vous Potter, nous préférons être prudent**

**-Mais il n'y a plus de raison, vous l'avez vous-même dit. Ces informations ne valent plus rien**

**-Peut-être mais, c'est juste histoire de...**

**-Histoire de ? De quoi ?-**Harry se redressa une nouvelle fois, son poing martelant le bureau sous le regard sévère de Mc Gonagall qui supportait difficilement ses fantaisies. Certes le jeune sorcier avait vécu beaucoup de choses, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait désormais faire confiance au monde qui l'entourait. Harry ne pouvait plus faire cavalier seul, et écouter ceux qui avaient de l'expérience**.-Ne croyiez-vous pas que Neville a déjà trop souffert comme ça ? Pourquoi le faire attendre ?**

**-Asseyez-vous Potter, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver**_-_Fit-elle d'une voix froide et cassante; mais c'était juste pour le calmer car la directrice se forçait à réfréner son impatience...Harry avait quand même le droit au doute, au fond n'est-ce pas ?-**Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous inquiéter de Londubat...Nous connaissons ses épreuves. Seulement il vaut mieux se préparer à un on-ne-sait-jamais plutôt que de lui apprendre la vérité, que cela se sache et qu'il perde tout en quelques instants à cause de ce on-ne-sait-jamais. Londubat attendra un peu plus longtemps mais au moins il sera sûr de retrouver ceux qu'il aime. Leur guérison prendra du temps Potter, probablement 5 ou6 ans, leur guérison partielle j'entends. Celle du coeur, probablement, ne sera jamais entière**

Harry se rassit, touché de la façon dont McGonagall parlait désormais, la douceur émanant de ses propos le surprenait. La femme s'exprimait avec son âme et il devina que derrière son exaspération pour les maladresses de Neville pendant des années elle l'avait aimé, elle avait compatit. Vaguement un sourire s'empreint sur ses lèvres. Neville n'était plus tout seul, c'était déjà ça. Pourtant sa joie disparut, ce serait si difficile de lui cacher ce bonheur qui lui tendait les bras et que son comparse ne pouvait voir. Une autre ombre également se mit en tête de sillonner le tableau: cette chose qu'il avait mal faite la veille revenait hanter sa mémoire sans être assez précise pour la décrypter toutefois.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques rides marquées suivirent le mouvement de ses paupières lorsque Mc Gonagall plissa ses yeux bleus, ces derniers se posant sur le parchemin scellé par le symbole du tribunal. Lorsque Harry se calma elle jugea le moment venu, et ne prêtant pas attention à la fuite de son élève dans les méandres de sa mémoire la directrice lui tendit le rouleau. D'un air absent toujours à la recherche de ce qu'il avait omis le sorcier prit le parchemin et le décacheta après un regard incitateur de son interlocutrice. Dans un bruissement caractéristique Harry déroula le papier et rajusta ses lunettes rondes. L'écriture fine était propre, claire et bien ordonnée. Aussitôt le nom de Sirius lui envoya une décharge électrique. Il avait fallut qu'il le voit écrit pour se souvenir de son oubli, enfin ! Pour l'avoir lui-même écrit la veille le Gryffondor se rappela son erreur, son anachronisme avec l'histoire. Le jeune sorcier avait envoyé une lettre à son parrain...Défunt ! Hope sa nouvelle chouette des neige était parti à sa recherche sans se poser de question; Hedwidge plus habituée l'aurait réveillé à sa manière en lui mordillant l'oreille. Harry pâlit aussitôt en se rappelant de sa longue lettre envoyé à Sirius pour recevoir les conseils avisé d'un adulte.

« Cher Sniffle »

Le garçon secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement, était-il devenu complètement sénile pour avoir envoyé cette fichue lettre ?

« Comment allez-vous toi et Buck ? »

Le Gryffondor perdit encore de ses couleurs, tant que Mc Gonagall le regarda d'un air inquiet et lui enleva le parchemin des mains, mais ce n'était pas cette lecture qui le mettait dans cet état. Loin de là d'ailleurs car le Survivant avait oublié la lettre du ministère dès que le patronyme de Sirius Black était apparut en grosses lettres, noir sur blanc

_« Moi ça va, j'entame une nouvelle année à Poudlard, l'enseignement étant peu approprié l'année dernière, les professeurs ont décidé de faire redoubler tout le monde afin de retrouver un certain équilibre. Ginny n'était pas très contente de refaire sa sixième année mais j'ai fini par la convaincre que c'était bien mieux malgré le "temps" perdu comme elle le dit si bien. Hermione va bien! Elle est ravie de refaire sa septième année à ma grande surprise d'ailleurs; quant à Ron que je cite en dernier je suis moins sûr de son état. Il paraît...Etrange. Normal me diras-tu lorsqu'on perd son frère mais tout de même. Ron parle à Hermione et Neville sans problème mais m'ignore totalement, parfois même je surprend son regard sur moi et c'est de la colère ou de la peine qui en ressort. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur ami. Serait-il mort avec les autres ? Peux-tu encore une fois me conseiller s'il te plaît, toi qui a su le faire tant de fois ? »_

Les larmes piquèrent ses yeux verts tandis que les mots revenaient à lui comme un boomerang. Il avait écrit à un mort pour lui demander conseil ! Choqué par le comportement de son ami jour après jour le jeune sorcier avait réussi a oublier le décès de son cher parrain pour lui écrire un soir où il était particulièrement épuisé, plongé dans une sorte de transe.

Je suis fou, ça y est, je suis fou

_« Bien à toi »_

Harry tendit la main vers Mc Gonagall pour prendre le parchemin, la suppliant du regard de ne pas continuer l'entrevue. D'un signe de tête elle lui signifia qu'il pourrait lire cette information plus tard, seul, le croyant toujours choqué à cause de ce qui y était écrit. La directrice se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet au Gryffondor tremblant et très pâle, à vrai dire Minerva l'avait très rarement vu dans un tel état.

_« Harry qui t'aime tendrement »_

S'en fut trop, le Survivant se leva précipitement à son tour et s'arrêta sur le seuil immobilisé par l'incompréhension, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à cette folie. L'absence de son parrain irradiait désormais le coeur de Harry qui redoutait de faire face à Hope qui reviendrait la lettre à la patte après un long voyage infructueux. Finalement Neville avait raison, lui aussi avait été plus touché que prévu par ce grand changement qu'avait provoqué la mort du Mage Noir. Mc Gonagall remarqua bien la stupeur de l'étudiant, devinant peu à peu que le parchemin du ministère n'était pas la cause de ce tourment soudain. Elle comprit même que cette lettre lui avait rappelé quelque chose. La femme aussi était épris du même sentiment de perdition lorsqu'elle retrouvait une lettre de Dumbledore au fond d'un tiroir. Les deuils avaient été mis en "stand by" tandis que la lutte continuait mais maintenant que la guerre était terminée, que les armes étaient rangées il ne restait plus que les larmes...Tout le monde avait le temps désormais de se rendre compte des absences et d'en souffrir. Il faudrait beaucoup de courage et surtout de longues années pour se remettre totalement. Le Poudlard d'aujourd'hui était peut-être la réplique de l'ancien château mais il était facile de reconstruire la pierre, pas les coeurs. Harry finit par se décider à faire quelques pas, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Mc Gonagall elle aussi sentit quelques gouttes perler au coin de ses cils; elle se retenait tout comme son élève. Mais lorsque le Survivant partit la femme ne put s'empêcher de glisser.

**-Donnez-vous du temps Potter, ne soyez pas trop exigeant. Le phénix renaît de ses cendres, mais demeure fragile pendant de longs mois avant de retrouver ses flammes. Nos coeurs se reconstruiront sur ces mêmes cendres fragiles**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et voilà__ ; un peu cours je l'admets mais le chapitre se terminait ici et je ne voulais pas commencer le prochain ici. Pour compenser je poste le début de l'autre chapitre dès maintenant. Vous avez aimé ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par une petite Review Ca fait toujours plaisir._


	4. Amour et Jalousie

Chapitre 1: L'oubli des sourires Tous les personnages sauf Lise Cardel et Jonathan Dick sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice (sinon celui de plaisir) de cette Fanfiction.

**RAR :**

**Tempête Sangine :** Merci pour ta review elle me touche ! C'est la première que l'on me fait. J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer cette fic. C'est vrai, elle est un peu sombre et ça ne va pas s'arranger. A vrai dire, je voulais travailler certains sentiments déjà présents dans le livre : notamment l'amitié et ses débordements. Mais je te rassure, il y aura aussi de beaux moments ! J'espère que tu vas continuer de me suivre ; en tout cas je vais tout faire pour être à la hauteur de ton intérêt. ;)

**Warning** : ce chapitre contient une scène où il est question de relation sexuelle. La description est légère et sans trop de détails mais je préfère prévenir

**Copyright** : Le poème qui se trouve dans ce chapitre m'appartient, il a été déposé à la Société des Gens de Lettres ; il est donc protégé. Il fait d'ailleurs partie de mon troisième recueil de poésie. Merci.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3 : Amour et Jalousie**

_Dans le sillage des rires plissant tes paupières_

_Mon silence en larmes gardait sa colère._

_A l'ombre de ton nom posé sur leurs lèvres,_

Sans lever les yeux, j'ai rêvé d'avoir un rêve

Immobile, allongé sur son lit Ron attendait, quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Courir dans le parc avait évincé sa rage mais pas sa peine. Sans cesse l'image de Harry couché à terre en sang et de sa mère éplorée à ses côtés revenait dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle vu le corps de son meilleur ami et non celui de son propre fils ? Pourquoi ce fichu épouvantard avait cru plus l'effrayer en lui montrant le décès du Survivant ? Remâchant péniblement ces pensées qui l'avait assombri depuis cet été le rouquin poussa un soupir. Ses doigts se posèrent sous sa tête qui lui semblait si lourde malgré, même en s'appuyant fortement sur l'oreiller moelleux le poids ne semblait pas diminuer. Les yeux mi-clos Ron rêvait de se faire aimer de nouveau, sa mère voulait un héros alors il aurait aimé pouvoir la satisfaire. Hélas rien de ce qu'avait son fils jusque là ne semblait lui avoir suffit or l'adolescent se savait alors à sa limite lors de ses aventures avec Harry et Hermione. Il lui restait l'amour de cette dernière mais pour combien de temps ? Résisterait-elle encore longtemps à Harry Potter ?

Des bruits de pas annoncèrent celui vers lequel les pensées du rouquin étaient dirigés. Il fut surpris par le bruit lourds des pas de son ami dans les escaliers; et sursauta encore plus lorsqu'il le vit apparaître sur le seuil. Ne pouvant plus se retenir le jeune sorcier avait finit par laisser la digue céder. Les mots de Mc Gonagall l'avait achevé et à l'entrée du dortoir Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher plus longtemps ses larmes de couler. Ron eut un regard étonné vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noir qui se laissa choir sur son lit, les épaules agitées de sanglots. Que faire ? Le Rouquin voudrait bien savoir pourquoi le Survivant pleurait comme ça mais en même temps il s'en moquait. Lui aussi était triste et personne ne s'en inquiétait.

**-Harry**

Fit-il malgré lui d'une voix neutre. L'intéressé leva lentement ses yeux rougis; il semblait avoir conscience de son état sans chercher à se reprendre. Leur regard se croisèrent un moment mais cet instant durant lequel hésitait Ron se dissipa à l'arrivée de Neville qui s'approcha de Harry sans sembler s'apercevoir de lui. L'adolescent maladroit se prit un bout du tapis mais se rattrapa et sans faire attention à cette petite erreur il se dirigea vers le Survivant, la mine inquiète.

Neville avait l'air de savoir ce qui arrivait à Harry; effectivement il l'avait surprit envoyer sa lettre à Sirius et devinait que le Gryffondor avait fini par sen rendre compte. Sans un mot il s'assit sur le lit de l'adolescent et caressa ses cheveux sans prononcer une parole. Ron hocha la tête pour lui-même, il avait comprit qu'il était de trop sur scène. Quittant son lit le Rouquin se leva, plus furieux encore contre son ami. Neville et Harry semblaient s'être rapprochés pendant ces derniers temps, à tel point que le premier semble deviner le mal qui s'attaquait au Survivant sans le lui demander. Mais évidement personne ne s'inquiétait de sa peine à lui.

_Tes chagrins ont noyé mes peines sans douceur,_

_Volant les soupirs couchés au bord de mes chemins._

_Au cristal perlant de tes yeux ils vouaient leur cœur_

_Déniant mes prunelles aveugles de destin_

Ses pas furent aussi lourds que ceux de Harry à son arrivée mais personne ne leva la tête. Le jeune sorcier poussa un autre soupir avant de partir errer dans les couloirs, il serait bientôt l'heure de manger, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers la grande salle. La faim brillait par son absence mais au moins, quelqu'un serait bien forcé de le voir là-bas, ne serait-ce que son voisin de table ! Effectivement lorsqu'il s'assit quelques élèves prenaient place en même temps que lui, en avance tout comme Ron. L'un d'eux adressa un salut amical à Ron, ce qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Au moins il pouvait se rassurer sur son invisibilité, elle n'était que partielle, pour certains...Hélas ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche. Hermione arriva, peu surprise de retrouver son compagnon avant tout le monde. Le garçon était un gourmand et la jeune fille le croyait affamé comme toujours. Ne s'inquiétant donc pas pour ce "ventre sur pattes" elle se contenta d'un petit sourire à son égard et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Jamais sur les lèvres en public, question de pudeur.

**-Salut ! Je t'ai cherché toute l'après-midi...**

Ron n'avait besoin que de ça, il s'apprêta à tout lui dire; toute la douleur que son coeur partagé entre l'amitié et la jalousie éprouvait. Mais Hermione termina sa phrase

**-Tiens, où est Harry ?**

La colère gronda en Ron, aussi soudainement qu'un ouragan. Baissant la tête l'adolescent ravala ses mots et ses épanchements pour répondre un simple bout de phrase de manière laconique

**-Resté dans le dortoir**

Neville venait de redescendre mais sans le jeune Gryffondor. Dans un parfait Timing Ginny fit son entrée. Un peu nerveuse te semblant chercher quelqu'un la jeune fille ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils aux alentours. Machinalement elle s'approcha d'Hermione, Ron et Neville en espérant trouver son compagnon mais non, Harry n'était pas là. La sorcière entendit juste ces quelques mots de Neville

**-Il ne va pas très bien, je l'ai laissé là-haut, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, ça va lui faire du bien**

Ron avait un air particulièrement agacé et Ginny lui aurait bien demandé ce qui se passait, mais l'air préoccupé de Neville concernant Harry la poussa à indiquer aux autres qu'elle montait, un seul regard suffit pour se faire comprendre tandis qu'à peine entrée dans la grande salle, la petite amie du Survivant montait les escaliers conduisant aux dortoirs vides des garçons. Elle put y entrer sans problème, le sortilège présent dans le dortoir des filles n'étant pas activé ici. Elle retrouva le jeune sorcier allongé sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos et les lunettes un peu de travers. Une douceur se dégageait de cette tristesse. Ainsi calmé l'adolescent paraissait plus adulte. Pendant ce temps en bas Ron mit un point d'honneur à ne rien manger, se demandant quand quelqu'un le remarquerait. Seulement Hermione et Neville étaient trop absorbés pour s'en occuper. D'ailleurs la jeune fille elle-même n'avala rien du tout ...Pour Harry évidement songea Ron amer, tant par les agissements de sa petite amie que par ses pensées toujours plus sombres

_A ta vie que j'ai vécu comme une trêve_

_Et l'abandon de mon histoire à tes mains._

_La tristesse fragile de mes petits matins_

_Et le soleil de midi qui luit sur tes lèvres._

Oui Ron avait souvent rêvé d'être à la place de Harry. L'adolescent avait souffert certes mais au moins tout le monde le prenait au sérieux maintenant. La colère toujours présente finit par se calmer lorsqu'il s'imagina lui, en plein soleil, heureux après de grandes épreuves. On lui demandait son avis pour tout, les yeux se tournaient enfin vers lui et sa mère fière le serrait contre sa poitrine, un peu trop fort certes mais ce n'était pas grave, elle était revenue à lui, elle l'aimait et Hermione ne risquerait plus de partir pour lui. N'avait-elle pas commencé à fuir en ne mangeant pas ce soir par inquiétude pour Harry ?

Alors qu'il s'abîmait dans ses songeries d'une vie autre Ginny s'était assise près du Survivant qui laissa la lumière filtrer un peu plus à travers ses paupières qu'il entrouvrit un peu plus pour regarder sa compagne. Entourée du soleil accoudé à la fenêtre elle paraissait plus vieille. L'inquiétude posée sur son visage la rendait plus mûre. Harry ayant désespérément besoin de ne pas se sentir fou même après son erreur se redressa doucement pour tout lui avouer. La lettre à Sirius pourtant mort depuis deux ans déjà, les derniers mots de Mc Gonagall sur les cendres fragiles. Se renforceraient-elles seulement un jour ces fameuses cendres ? seraient-elles balayées avant ? Elle lui assura que non d'un regard pénétrant. Harry voulait se plonger dans sa certitude, cette certitude qui la poussait à le regarder encore même après ses aveux sur sa lettre au défunt. Il se redressa doucement et ses lèvres encore salées de larmes s'appuyèrent sur celles de l'adolescente tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage contre l'épaule de Ginny, se réchauffant auprès de son coeur et des mèches rousses de la jeune fille retombant sur son propre cou.

La jeune fille émue le pressa contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos frissonnant. Emportée par son désir de le réchauffer elle passa ses doigts sous son tee-shirt ce qui le fit sursauter mais pas fuir. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune sorcier l'adolescent comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas...Ce baiser n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas celui d'un jeune couple s'embrassant simplement, il impliquait autre chose.

**-Harry ? Tu...Tu es sûr ?**

**-Non**

**-Moi non plus**

Et pourtant ils continuèrent leurs caresses, les rendant plus fermes à chaque seconde. Ginny se sentit glisser sur les draps; Harry l'appuya doucement contre le dossier et se mit à cheval sur elle ce qui l'effraya d'autant plus. Ca lui plaisait, elle en avait envie, désirant cette proximité qu'ils n'avaient jusque là jamais atteints. Quelques larmes coulaient encore le long des joues du garçon tandis que celles de Ginny naissaient au coin de ses yeux bruns.

**-Les cendres qui renaissent sont fragiles mais nouvelles. Le temps grandi et change, les enfants deviennent adultes**

Murmura Harry dont les lèvres tremblaient légèrement, encore hésitant entre la peine éprouvée pour son parrain et cet amour qui lui tendait les bras. La jeune fille laissa elle aussi son coeur tanguer quelques secondes avant d'enlever ses doutes en retirant son tee-shirt. Elle guida le Survivant jusqu'à sa poitrine légère encore protégée par son soutien-gorge, plus entreprenante que lui encore sonné mais plein de désirs Ginny l'aida à enlever ses vêtements, doucement pour ne pas effrayer Harry qui semblait reculer devant l'acte. Un long moment pour l'apprivoiser la jeune fille fit courir ses doigts sur le corps nu de son compagnon. Ils avaient 17 et 18 ans, renaissant doucement de leurs cendres. Si fragiles mais si plein de forces nouvelles, ils avançaient avec le temps.

Dans la grande salle, son plat de résistance à peine entamé Ron regardait Hermione dialoguer avec Neville. Enfin cette dernière se tourna vers lui, la mine soucieuse.

**-Tu ne manges pas ?**

L'inquiétude se lisant sur le visage de sa petite amie était pour lui, uniquement pour lui et en un instant son coeur irradia de joie et de honte mêlée. N'avait-elle pas assez de soucis comme ça pour lui en infliger avec ses petits ressentiments ? Mais d'un autre côté qu'il était bon de se sentir aimé au point de voir s'afficher un air inquiet sur le visage chéri. Ses doutes ne s'envolèrent pas, pas plus que sa colère mais, endormis ils laissèrent un brin de repos à Ron qui put enfin sourire sincèrement. Juste ça, une phrase il n'avait demandé que ça et était enfin entendu.

**-Si, Bien sûr et toi?**

Le sourire effleurant les lèvres d'Hermione à ce simple retour d'inquiétude le réchauffa. Un dialogue très banal et qui pouvait paraître stupide mais c'était déjà ça. Encore fallait-il comprendre la subtilité de cette tendresse caché dans ces mots avant de songer à trouver cet échange stupide. Harry lui était sorti de la tête, Ginny s'en occupait et Hermione était là pour lui, rien que pour lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ca faisait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas sentit aussi faible et fragile. Pourtant, pour une fois ça lui plaisait. Laissant les mains de Ginny se poser sur les siennes un peu plus froides l'adolescent posa ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune fille, il était empreint de détermination. Glissant son index sur une petite fossette creusée par un sourire sur la joue de la Gryffondor le Survivant embrassa sa joue. Puis, timidement, sa nuque enserrée par les mains de Ginny il l'embrassa dans le cou, dans le creux de l'épaule en l'aidant à se défaire de son soutien-gorge et de sa jupe. La jeune fille se glissa sous les couvertures fraîches et propres, invitant Harry à faire de même. Un brin de pudeur subsistant la fit remonter la couverture jusqu'à leur bassin tandis que le Gryffondor s'appuyait contre le matelas pour se coucher contre elle et lui chuchotant.

**-Es-tu prête ?**

**-Assez de questions sans réponses Harry, je t'en prie, les mots nous font parfois reculer, alors laissons-les.**

Evidement qu'elle ne savait pas, pas plus que lui. Le Gryffondor poussa un léger soupir, sentant que son corps répondait aux désirs naturels éveillés par leurs caresses. Doucement sans même s'en apercevoir tant il était prit par son baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de sa compagne, il entra en elle. Ginny poussa un léger gémissement; immobiles un instant, se rendant compte de leurs actes les deux sorciers semblèrent réfléchir-ce dont ils n'étaient pas du tout en état- puis s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois...Leur choix était fait...sans mots.

Le dessert fit luire ses yeux spontanément. Il servit d'abord Hermione ravie de retrouver un Ron "normal" qui semblait avoir disparut depuis un long moment. Elle aurait voulu le questionner sur Harry mais s'en garda, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. L'instinct ? Toujours est-il que la jeune fille savoura avec plaisir la mousse au chocolat que lui offrit son compagnon. Neville aussi s'était sortit de la tête ses ennuis de l'après midi et la peine du Survivant qui devait dormir pensa-t-il brièvement avant de replonger dans une discussion animée avec Seamus concernant la coupe de Quidditch qui serait peut-être remise en place cette année.

Ginny poussa un cri de plaisir, uni à la voix plus grave et plus profonde de Harry qui se demanda où il trouvait encore la force d'user de ses cordes vocales. Heureusement que les lieux étaient bien insonorisés tout de même. Essoufflé le jeune sorcier se glissait aux côtés de sa compagne, il songea à leur acte, un peu stupide et irrefflechit soit-disant passant car n'importe qui aurait pu monter. Mais cette pensée ne resta pas longtemps ancrée en lui. Sa tête tournait encore tandis qu'il ressentait l'adrénaline s'éteindre doucement. Ginny tourna les yeux vers lui, mis-clos mais sans la moindre larme maintenant. Elle posa une main sur son flanc en murmurant

**-Les cendres renaissent déjà, fragiles certes mais nouvelles et merveilleuses**

Harry l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres mais brièvement car il était éreinté. Ginny dans le même état mit un certain temps à reprendre suffisamment de force et d'esprit pour se relever au grand dam du Survivant. Elle se rhabilla lentement tandis que Harry mettait son pyjama il était trop tard pour descendre manger maintenant, les autres n'allaient pas tarder, Ginny ne devait pas traîner. La tête plein d'étoiles et ses doutes sommeillant enfin le Gryffondor posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux tandis que la jeune fille rejoignait son dortoir avant le retour massif des élèves.

**-Prend soin de Harry**

Ces mots brisèrent la belle soirée de Ron qui se força à sourire. Il embrassa sa petite amie sur la joue-Pudeur oblige mais la quitta précipitement à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Le garçon monta les escaliers en prenant soin de faire un bruit infernal, pourquoi avait-elle prononcé ces derniers mots ? Seamus le suivait de près toujours en grande conversation avec Neville, sur les Mimbulus Nimbletonia cette fois. Dans la pénombre cisaillant les lueurs faibles de la lune couchées dans le dortoir Ron distingua le visage de Harry. Le sourire sur ses lèvres intrigua le rouquin. Et voilà comment terminait cette soirée...Harry avait été consolé, pas lui. Sa baguette irradiée d'un Lumos courut sur les traits du Survivant. Ses yeux fermés se froncèrent un peu quand la lumière passa devant ses paupières mais il ne s'éveilla pas, sûrement épuisé pas ses larmes songea Ron. Le garçon s'arrêta un instant sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair à découvert et soupira. Si le prix d'un sourire tel que celui de Harry présentement était cette cicatrice et toutes ces épreuves passées Ron se sentait prêt à le payer. Mais en aurait-il la force ? Tirant avec violence son rideau le jeune sorcier se tourna, murmura "Nox" pour annuler le Lumos et il fixa le mur tandis que la lueur de sa baguette s'éteignait doucement. Fermant les yeux sans être sûr de trouver le sommeil Ron soupira puis demeura immobile, attendant le sommeil

_A toutes ceux qui n'ont aimés que toi_

_J'offrirai les larmes de mon absence_

_A ma jalousie, fille de vos oublis_

_Je lègue l'étreinte de mes derniers silences._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voici voilou__ ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et qu'il y a assez d'action pour vous. Il faut bien lancer la machine après tout ! L'action , la vraie. C'est pour bientôt ;). La suite la semaine prochaine sûrement. Quelques p'tite reviews messieurs dames ?_


End file.
